


Hold My Hand And Don't Let Go

by FrenchBaby



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8607718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrenchBaby/pseuds/FrenchBaby
Summary: There is Jimin who has problems with his fangs.And Namjoon finds it hard to fit in.Jin is overworked.But there is also V and J-Hope to lift up the mood.Life of a supernatural creature can be pretty human after all.Especially if someone interfers.





	1. Another Crisis

"That was not supposed to happen Jimin!"

 

"I know! How many times are you going to remind me that I did something wrong?! I am not a kid anymore and all of this is already too hard to handle by myself, don't make me feel even guiltier!" Jimin shouted back.

 

“Keep your voice down, Jin hissed, you created enough fuss for the night.”

 

In front of him, leaning on the kitchen's furniture, Seokjin and Namjoon were glaring at him arms crossed on their imposing chests. Jimin, red and flustered, huffing and puffing and his heart pounding inside his chest, felt even smaller than usual under his hyungs' piercing eyes. Not that they were looking at him angrily, although it was the case, but they were literally piercing red, only a fine black slit was separating their irises in two. Not to mention their messy hair after such a run and their pale skin glowing under the only ray of light in the room.

 

“I do whatever I want with my voice.” Jimin replied bluntly. He took this chance to exit the kitchen and the argument at the same time.

 

It was past two in the morning, the moon was at its highest peak which was all too dangerous for the inhabitants of this little loft located in the calmest neighbourhood of Seoul.

Especially for Jimin, Jungkook and Taehyung. But the two others were two too deep sleepers to be disturbed by the night.

Jimin on the contrary was giving his oldest roommates a hard time. At his age he should have been able to control himself properly.

Yet Jin had once again found his bedroom empty when he walked up the corridor to go to the bathroom and he had to wake his best friend up hastily, making sure to not wake Yoongi up at the same time, one potentially dangerous male on the run was already enough. They had ran as fast as their strong muscles allowed them and quickly found the latter hidden in an empty pitch black street not too far away, curled up on the floor, his back shaking and jumping under his choking and hitching breath.

Jin eventually managed to calm him down but it required the young vampire another ten minutes to be able to put words on his panic attack.

As he explained, he had once again woken up dripping in sweat on his bed and next thing he knew, he was on the run looking for something alive to dig his incredibly painful fangs into. The pain was so intense, starting from the root of his two teeth through his gums and buzzing up to his brain that it blocked all his thoughts and made it almost impossible for him to control anything he was doing or any rational thought he could form. All he could think of was the only known way to make this torture go away. What kept him from killing anything was his age. Being already over his twenties, he had acquired the ability to instinctively hide when his body was in such a critical state, preventing himself from making any victims. However such a loss of control was not supposed to happen, his immune system should have developed itself enough to face those monthly crises just like all six other roommates and nearly all the grown up vampires of the world.

 

Jin had wiped his little brother's face with the smooth and fluffy sleeve of the sweater he had quickly put on before leaving and gently stroked his back while Namjoon talked to him about everything and anything before walking back to their place.

However they both considered this unacceptable. Such incidents usually happen between the age of nine and seventeen, typically when the vampires are in their most difficult phase. By the time they reach twenty years old, vampires are expected to have developed enough reflexes and experience to prevent themselves from losing control. But Jimin had always been fierce and a bit more rebel than his fellows, making him more receptive to his bestial instinct. All his friends were here for him to make sure he would not lose his senses but nothing was getting better.

And now was one of those moments when Jin and Namjoon did not care about waking up the whole house, they were too exhausted to try and use the pacific method. Perhaps they thought by shouting at their friend something would change in him? Or was it in despair of doing something in front of such an alarming situation? None of them knew but they needed to let their worries out.

And once again it made Jimin feel even worse about himself. He tried. He really did. But what can you do when your brain does not function properly when you need it to understand?

 

Jin sighed. He had wished, without much hope that this full moon, maybe, nothing would happen. That maybe his dear friend, that he saw as a younger brother, would act just like every vampire, meaning he would wake up feeling uncomfortably warm, drink a glass of cold water and go back to sleep exactly like his friends would, only to wake up and realise his eyes were red, his fangs out, just like every occupant of the apartment. And everything would go back to normal when the moon disappears. All of them would become fully human again and nothing would make Jin worry. It actually happened some times. He even thought Jimin healed. But on the four years Jimin have been living under this roof, he never completely healed. Sometimes his child nature would simply hit a lot more violently than others.

 

The man walked to Jimin's room, gently knocked on the door the younger had shut while Namjoon was in the other rooms making sure the others were asleep. As expected, he received no answer but walked in anyways. And as always, he stayed there in the dark for one more hour caressing his friend's head while talking in a low voice to make sure Taehyung would not be disturbed. Jimin talked about his worries, his insecurities, his anger and his fears, occasionally interrupted by a sob while Jin listened to him as well as a mother would. And as always Jimin fell asleep of exhaustion grasping Jin’s hand resting on his soft hair.

Jin loved being there for his brothers. He had always been the calm and attentive person he was. He, on the contrary of Jimin, had barely ever known what it felt to be in such pain although seeing his dear friend suffering so badly hurt him just as much. His inability to help him was sometimes driving him insane and if it was not thanks to Namjoon's assistance and intelligence, he would have broken down a long time ago. But that is what Jin loved about his family. They all completed each other in their own way and he could have never asked for a better team than them.

He softly smiled in the darkness of the boys' room, let his fingertips brush one last time Jimin's cheek before silently walking to his room where Namjoon had already come back. They talked again about the situation but both fell asleep in a matter of minutes, broken of exhaustion.


	2. A Frantic Breakfast

"What happened tonight?" A very sleepy Hoseok asked rubbing his eyes and dragging his feet inside the kitchen where most of the boys were having breakfast.

Jimin shrunk on his chair and appeared suddenly incredibly passionate by his cereals but nobody noticed.

Except maybe for Jin.

But Jin always noticed everything. He was good at that.

 

"Haven't you been to the bathroom yet?" Namjoon asked without looking up at his friend.

 

"What does it have to do with- Hold on."

He took a glance at Taehyung who was happily biting in his buttered toast like a child.

Two sharp fangs were digging inside the soft bread and his crimson red eyes were sparkling with delight. Understanding fell upon Hoseok's face and he smirked.

 

"Our little Jiminie had troubles finding sleep?" He asked playfully while walking to his seat, winking at the said boy whose chin was starting to reach the level of the wooden table.

For one moment he wondered which was redder between his eyes and his cheeks.

 

"Hoseok that's not funny." Snapped Namjoon throwing an angry glare at Jimin and Hoseok who recovered a serious face almost instantly, sitting on his chair and pouring milk in his cup. Seokjin sighed, put his bowl in the sink to which he was leaning against, his two long legs crossed.

 

"What are Yoongi and Jungkook doing? They are going to be late." He complained while walking out.

 

The room fell silent.  


"Jimin if nothing changes next month we will have to take an important decision. And you know what I mean." Namjoon stated stirring his coffee.

Jimin's face got redder but not of embarrassment anymore.  


"I DON'T WANT TO GO SEE A DOCTOR AND YOU KNOW THAT! Who do you think I am?! A baby who can't take care of himself! He's going to take all my blood, make me answer hundreds of stupid questions and put me in a cell like some kind of animal! I. DO. NOT. WANT!" The young man shouted slamming his hand on the table empathizing each word of his last sentence.

 

“Jimin your voice!” Shouted Jin from the hallway.  


"Then show us that you can get better! Namjoon shouted back, eventually taking his eyes off his beverage to shoot two burning eyes at Jimin. I can't, and nobody in his house neither, bear to take care of you running away in the night potentially hurting yourself or worse, a human, every damn full moon! Why that front door was even opened by the way?! Who let the front door open?! We can't let him have free access to the streets of Seoul like that!! You all know how dangerous an uncontrollable vampire like him can be!!"

 

Namjoon's words shattered the younger's heart. He answered in a strong shout, got up so violently his chair toppled and fell in a resounding noise on the floor, threw his dishes in the sink and hurried to his room.

 

Came in Jungkook who almost got hit by Jimin storming out. With his messy dark chocolate brown hair and his little fang pointing out Jungkook was by far one the most adorable vampire of his age. However at that moment he looked everything but cute.

 

"Hyung be careful of what you say, trust me, what you just told him definitely hurt him more than you think. You might have forgotten what this period of transition feels like but for us it is very hard and I can't even figure out the distress he can be putting up with." The youngest noted slumping on his chair and reaching for the jar of orange marmalade.

 

"There" said Taehyung pushing the tray of warm toasted bread closer to his friend who thanked him.  


Namjoon looked rather uncomfortable. He had realised his mistake as soon as the words left his mouth. Of course he did not sincerely think Jimin was some kind of beast that needed to be kept in cage. He simply cared too much and was too bad at feelings to handle the situation. How ironical when he was known as the boy who had every girl of his music university at his feet.

 

He scoffed and walked out just when Jungkook let out a gasp.

 

"Damn it I bit my lip again! Why can't I get used to those fangs?!" He complained looking down at his stained toast from which he had taken his first bite. And it was welcomed by Hoseok's and Taehyung's chuckles that Yoongi eventually passed the open door of the kitchen.


	3. Not In The Mood

"I am going Yoongi, and don't forget the dishes, it's your day of the week." Namjoon said poking his head through the door. Yoongi grumbled while looking deadly at his coffee.

 

The front door slammed, Namjoon, Jungkook and Taehyung were off for their music university.

 

"Yoongi I will take care of the groceries this evening after work but can you text me if anything misses in the fridge? I want to make a cake this weekend and I think I need to buy a couple of ingredients."

 

Another grumble, louder than the previous one.

 

"And guys don't be late!" He shouted in the corridor's direction before leaving too.

 

When Hoseok and Jimin eventually left for the university, the house fell silent and Yoongi relaxed. Not that he disliked his friends' presence but a bit of calm was always welcomed. He never slept really well those nights, waking up from dreamless slumbers drenched in sweat several times a night. Which put him in an awful mood considering how relaxing sleep usually was for him.

 

He finished his breakfast, tidied up the kitchen and walked to his office, stopping in the bathroom to check if his eyes were still red.

By the time everyone reached their respective work place every fang had retracted and all the red had disappeared from the eyes for a typical dark brown and Yoongi focused on his compositions in a much more cheerful mood.

 

\---- 

 

"Have you seen him today?" Asked one of the two students.

 

"Yes! Incredible, as always. But I was too late, he was normal again. Why can't we see him in his other form?" Whined the other as they walked past the door.

 

Namjoon sighed and ran his fingers in his dark hair. Another mentally tiring day.

 

Why would anyone want to be so popular? He never asked for all those fangirls, they started getting interested in him for his physical appearance, which was incredibly irritating. His teachers would always praise him for his good grades in every subject but Namjoon was suspecting they were not fairly deserved and rather earned thanks to his charisma. He was not the cold guy everyone saw in him either. He just disliked being the center of attention and instinctively closed himself when he was surrounded by too many people. He did not even know how, but some of his classmates got hold of the information that he was a vampire and suddenly his already disturbingly high popularity increased dramatically. Why would anyone get fascinated by his nature? That was frustrating.

 

The young man wished he could be appreciated for himself as a person and not as some kind of beast in a zoo. Jin was too old to interest his students and his younger roommates had been careful enough to not attract attention on them. Namjoon felt a pinch of jealousy over his friends for being left unbothered. He thought students would be smart enough to realise that if his roommates spend most of their time with him it most certainly means that they are vampires too. But no, just when Namjoon needed his classmates to be a little smart, they acted blind.

 

He was getting himself in an awful mood again. The kind of mood that made him irascible and want to punch something for no reason. The kind of mood that made him really aggressive against his will.

 

"I guess I will have to cut a couple of lessons again. How pathetic. Not as if the teacher will take notice anyway, I am so perfect for them." He thought angrily.

 

So he slammed the bathroom door open and furiously walked in the corridor, ignoring the stupid squeals and lame "look at how fierce and mature he looks" some students said while he walked past them, apparently not even bothered by the fact that he could hear them. Fierce. Yeah sure. Namjoon repressed a couple of burning curse words from escaping his lips and eventually reached the top of the stairs that led to his hiding of predilection.

 

What was better than a strong wind hitting his heated face and a view over Seoul to calm down? The roof of his high school was priceless. Except for a couple of seniors who came there from times to times to eat their lunch and his friends, nobody knew or cared about that place. Yet another reason that made Namjoon think his schoolmates had nothing less than a Goldfish in their heads.

 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket, dialled Jin's number but never pressed the green button. Instead, he stared at his blurry reflection in the screen, hating himself for not being normal, for not being able to tell Jimin how worried he was for him, for being so useless when his friends needed him.


	4. Jin's Important Position

 

Seokjin was having one of the busiest days of the year. Inscriptions were coming in by dozens and he was completely overworked. He kept running from the printer to his computer and the files department of the administration, answering several calls at a time.

 

As head of admission, Kim Seokjin's responsibilities were major. He had to select each year's new students and because their art university was first in every rankings, requests came from all around Korea and Asia, making his job very intense.

 

But he liked it. He could meet a great variety of talented young adults and it was always a pleasure for the vampire to meet new faces, although he had to reject the majority of the requests in the end. The establishment only accepts around sixty new students per tracks each year, privileging the quality of their lessons over the quantity of students. He was in charge of making sure each batch of students were selected for the right reasons and blended well in their new backgrounds.

 

Jin was nothing of a musician. Yes he played guitar at his lost hours but his musical career stopped there. The rare friends who heard him sing claimed that he had a very soft and profound voice but as for dancing, the young man preferred not displaying his talent to any other than his bathroom mirror. And he was very fine with that. Because he had the job he wanted, the best friends he could have ever asked for and a handsome face. A very handsome face. That, he was sure of it. If his colleagues knew how much he eats and how rarely he exercises and yet manages to keep this body, they would kill him.

Jin chuckled while pinning a bunch of papers together neatly.

 

The best part of his job was that he was actually by far the youngest of all the employees. They were all adults, with families and a good part of their life already behind them but Jin was only twenty-four. He got accepted by miracle, one of his classmates during his three years in a small university was the son of one of the workers here and Jin easily got accepted, for a training period first but he revealed himself to be so efficient and so good at relations that it quickly turned into a job. Which eventually led him to that position. So his young age and his natural ability to befriend with anyone led him to become very close to his students too. Many of them regularly came to his office to chat and ask for advices, even seniors who were older than him. And Jin was always delighted to help them in any way he could.

This is how he connected with his roommates. Jin met all five of his best friends thanks to this school, Yoongi having been introduced to the squad through Namjoon. Hoseok and Namjoon were classmates in their first year in their elective rap lesson, Jimin, V and Jungkook met because they had seemingly the same singing and dancing lessons. And naturally, they all in a way or another heard of the school counsellor-administrator being a vampire and almost instinctively reached out to him. He supposed when you belong to a minority you tend to feel closer to those who share the same concerns in life. The youngest joined the team even before getting in the school because he was already friend with V at that time. It had been now four years that the group formed and moved in together in a common agreement.

  
\---

 

Jin’s pink flip phone buzzed on his desk but he diligently left it aside until his break. Which was only eight minutes away. Only eight minutes to pass and he would enjoy the bitter taste of his favourite coffee running down his sore throat. Only sleeping four hours on a full moon night had never been advised.

 

When his computer indicated ten past thirty, Seokjin snatched his wallet and made his way to the cafeteria in long steps.

The break flew away and he sat down again in front of his unclassified files for the rest of the morning.

 

“Jinnie can you call the headmaster for me, my line is cut and I need someone to remind him of his meeting with SM Entertainment’s referee who is to come in the hour.”

 

“You call me that once again and it is your head that will be cut” Jin answered his colleague in a deadly serious tone.

 

She almost fell for it. She always almost falls for Seokjin’s jokes although he does one approximatively every thirteen minutes and so ever since he joined the head of administration department. But the amount of time Jin is able to keep a straight face is even shorter.

 

“Just kidding sweetie, I am doing it right now” the young man chuckled and poke his tongue out.

 

“Aish this kid. He has the age to be one of our students and he is as playful as them.” Danbi shook her head.

 

Seokjin grabbed his office phone to make his call when he noticed an unread message from Namjoon on the small square screen of his phone. The message! He had totally forgot about it!

He finished typing the phone number and made his call, promising himself to answer afterwards.

 

_‘Hello?’_

 

_‘Mister Ho? It is Seokjin, I am calling for Danbi to remind you of your appointment with SM’s delegate.’_

Jin activated the speaker and opened his flip phone to answer Namjoon’s message at the same time.

 

_‘Oh you are right! I forgot about it, thank you very much Jin.’_

 

_‘You are welcome mister, but I suggest a pay raise for this extra job that took some of my working time.’_

 

_‘Hahaha what about a slice of cake at the break?’_

 

Jin sighed.

 

_‘Mister could I take a break right now instead? It shouldn’t be long but it is urgent matter. I promise I will work extra this evening.’_

 

_‘It sounds serious. Go Jin it is perfectly fine, you already do so much more than expected. Take this well-deserved break and let’s not tell anyone.’_

 

_‘Thank you mister! I shall be back soon. Oh and I am also ok with the slice of cake. Strawberry cheesecake for me please.’_ Jin heard his boss laugh and hung up.


	5. Why Am I A Monster?

“What has he done again? I swear if something wrong happened I will put him on a vegetables diet for two weeks.” Namjoon heard the all too familiar voice of his favourite living diary mumbling behind him.

 

Seokjin burst through the metal doors of the university rooftop struggling to keep his breathing pattern steady. His ash blond hair sticking in odd places.

 

“Ah there you are.” Jin’s relieved voice reached the student’s ears but nothing in his behaviour showed that he acknowledged his best friend’s presence.

 

Jin leaned on the cold barrier next to his best friend, staring at the city in front of them.

 

“It’s pretty isn’t it?”

 

Namjoon hummed in approval.

 

“I got your text.”

 

It was a statement but they both knew it implied a reaction from the rapper.

 

“A bit late I concede. I am sorry. Sometimes I feel like I fail as a best friend” Jin sighed.

 

“Oh you too?”

 

“We all do Joon. It’s normal. What made you feel that way today?”

 

Namjoon took his time to think about it.

 

“Hyung why do people call me a monster? I don’t like that nickname at all. It was cool when I was a child, not anymore. Why can’t I be called by my normal name like you?”

 

“You mean Rap Monster?”

 

“Yeah. But for some reason I only hear ‘monster’ when my classmates call me like that.”

 

“It’s our tradition Joon. Your parents probably thought, like most of our parents, that it would help you integrate. And from the recordings your sister has been showing us you were already into rap at a very young age.”

 

“But that’s not how I would have liked to be called. Maybe something else like RM? I like RM, it's sleek and simple. I am a simple guy, I don't want to be classified by my name.”

 

“You know I doubt Yoongi likes his more than you do. He says it is too stereotypical for a vampire to be characterised for his pale skin. Only J-Hope looks unbothered, but there are only few things that can bother him anyways. ”

 

“Mhm.”

 

How inappropriate is it to being called monster when you belong to a traditionally dangerous and ferocious minority? Many of his classmates replied that Namjoon's name was too soft for his strong and mature image when he still protested to be called by his birth name. The truth was, Namjoon would give anything to reset everyone's mind and be completely himself, the caring person only his best friends know.

 

“You don’t know any vampire that could bewitch everyone to call me Kim Namjoon?”

 

Jin smiled faintly.

 

“You know Mind Swipers are incredibly few. And old. You wouldn’t want being called Kim Joonster just because he didn’t hear your request properly.”

 

Namjoon did not reply. It was not usual for him to miss out on a joke. He was really upset.

 

“Hey it will be alright” Jin reassured him rubbing his back.

 

“Easy to say when your ability to comfort people and understand their needs is highly developed” Namjoon mumbled. But the said boy ignored him.

 

“Persevere, tell them that it really hurts you, and do it again and again. I promise you it will fade away. And you only have a few months left before graduating. It will be over in no time.”

 

“Yeah you are probably right. I hope the headmaster doesn’t call me Monster when I go up the stage to retrieve my diploma though.”

 

Jin laughed. Namjoon’s mood was lighter and his heart followed the mood.

They stayed a bit more admiring the scenery in silence until Namjoon felt like joining his class back for their last lesson of the day.

 

“See ya this evening leader-nim.”

 

Namjoon hissed at the stupid nickname but smiled behind his hyung’s back when they descended the stairs together.

 

 

 

 _\-- 11:56 am -- ‘And don’t worry about Jimin. I think he is getting better. You focus too much on his crises but I promise, I kept track of them and they have been less frequent since October.’_ Jin texted on his way back to his office. He knew his friend too well to let himself be convinced that his nickname was the only thing fogging Kim Namjoon’s mind.

 

\-- 12:03 -- ‘Yeah, I just find it amazing that I can be one of the top students in this country but I am no help when it comes to help those I love. Anyway, gotta join Hoseok for rhythm lesson. Seeya’


	6. *Quick message*

Hello everyone~

I hope you are doing well. Before I post the next chapter I wanted to update you a bit. I am constantly improving as a writer and one of my biggest troubles is writing long chapters. My chapters are way too short in my opinion and I think it is a bit unfair to you if I update the story every two weeks with such small content. So from now on I have decided to try and merge my chapters. I still struggle because I think when I change of character it should be a different chapter but I will try my best. Which also means I have to write longer chapters at a time and I am very bad at that. But I will try. Wish me luck (9>.<)9

That is to say, my chapters might seem a bit messy from now on. I apologize in advance if that ever happens

Thank you very much!

Please give me your feedback

Clo


	7. Lunchtime

_A week later_

 

“Him?” Her obnoxious friend asked loudly.

 

“Yes him, she hissed to shut her down. Can you please be a bit discreet?”

 

“Should I go and ask him?”

 

She opened eyes wide of shock. “Are you freaking crazy? There is no way he can know who I am. He would kill me.”

 

“Why would he?”

She would swear her best friend was playing the dumb girl sometimes.

 

“Because he is a damn vampire and vampires can kill if they want to, that is why!” She explained “and it would change nothing for him to know that I have nightmares because of him. I shouldn’t have been outside at that time of the night that’s all.”

 

Her best friend crossed her arms on her chest and leaned back in the cafeteria’s chair.

 

“I don’t think so. He is too old to do that, his instinct would prevent him from doing so.”

 

She sighed. “I am not even sure it was him anyway.”

 

“There isn’t many people with a friend who has silver hair in this neighbourhood. Plus he has light brown hair like you said.”

 

 

 

Namjoon jumped.

 

“Hold on a second.” He raised his hand at Jimin.

 

“What?”

 

“Shhh I said!”

Namjoon was not moving anymore. He could have bet he heard someone talking about them to his left. A girl.

 

 

 

“You think he heard me? He is clearly listening.”

 

“He might have you idiot! What if his hearing is his specialty?” A shiver ran down the student’s spine. “Come on let’s go. Lessons will start soon.”

She grabbed her bag on the chair next to her and quickly made her way to the exit, her friend tagging along.

 

“He can’t! There is too much noise in the cafeteria”, she huffed behind her friend.

 

 

Namjoon’s eyes followed two girls walking away, one struggling to catch up with the one with long brown hair.

 

 

 

The ring put an end to the break. Groups of students gathered their bags and headed to their respective lessons. As usual the corridors were overcrowded.

 

Hoseok didn't mind, his earplugs in his ears covered the noise and as a dancer he was able to make his way without much struggles in the mass of students. He bumped into several people but didn't pay much attention to them, focused on the rhythmical tune playing in his ear. He was so absorbed by the beat that he hit a random girl's arm quite hard. He wasn't the type to make a fuss out of this incident, furthermore the girl didn't look much bothered. She simply glanced at him more by instinct than purposely and Hoseok didn't like arguing. It was a waste of time and completely useless to him. If people wanted to ruin their moods for an accident, good for them, but he was not the type to let his positive mind get affected by that. So he simply bowed, smiled kindly and eventually reached his class.

 

He happily walked up to his classmates, folding his earplugs in his pocket, ready to chat about the latest songs each of them heard and wanted to share. Walking past Namjoon’s seat he dropped a can of cold coffee and gave him a big bright smile when he looked up from his notes. The silver haired student smiled in return, thankful that Hoseok understood it was not the right time to chat yet still being here for him.

 

The teacher signalled herself by closing the door abruptly behind her and the silence settled as everyone reached their respective seats and the lesson began. This day it was about finding inspiration to compose original songs instead of falling for the easy and much too common pattern than artists in general followed. Miss Lee Chaerin was a great teacher. She knew how to make her students feel at ease with any subject by pushing them to participate to the elaboration of the lesson which made them pass in no time.

 

But as the lesson went on she noticed that Namjoon was not paying much attention. Of course she had many dissipated students but Namjoon was rarely one of them. On the contrary, he usually had great pleasure to share his immense knowledge to help the lesson move forward and become even more interesting.

The teacher did not worry too much, it is not rare to have something fogging your mind. And she knew her student very well, surely leaving him alone scribbling on his notebook for this time would not prevent him from catching up for the next time.

 

She then averted her eyes to Hoseok. The two were often seen together whether it be on the way to school, at the library or in the recording rooms at the disposal of the students. In fact they spent most of their time there even if it was to study. Chaerin understood them well, it was also her room of predilection and they frequently crossed each other there. The young teacher assumed they were roommates and best friends because her boyfriend Park Bongyoung told her once that when Hoseok was rehearsing his dance moves in the dance room Namjoon would always be sitting in a corner, sometimes accompanied with one or two younger students that none of them ever met.

 

Lee Chaerin dismissed her class and Hoseok walked up to his best friend’s desk. Namjoon was packing his bag and smiled at his friend.

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Why wouldn’t it?”

 

“I don’t know, you look tired.” Hoseok shrugged pushing his fists in his hoodie pockets while heading to the corridor.

 

“I am, thank you for worrying, Namjoon smiled faintly.”

 

“We don’t have class tomorrow, you can sleep.” The boy stated, returning the smile.

 

Namjoon nodded. “I still have that photography project to finish though. I hope Jungkook is not too busy, I would need his help for a bit.”

 

As they made their way to the cafeteria, the younger broke the silence.

 

“Hey Jay, can I tell you something I heard at lunch today?”

 

 

At that exact moment a student was shyly stepping inside Seokjin’s office, dark bags underlining her eyes.


	8. Singing Lesson

_A couple of days later_

Taehyung loved his singing lessons. It was without a doubt his favourite subject. Because singing made his heart feel lighter. Because he was one of the bests of the group. Because being surrounded by people who shared his love for singing and who had beautiful voices was according to the boy the best medicine ever. Because his teacher was really kind.

And because four times a week he could meet Jungkook and Jimin in one lesson. The young men didn't share any lesson aside from this one which was dedicated to the best singers of the Music Academy. Sometimes he would even meet J-Hope and Rap Monster for a shared lessons that would take place twice a month.

 

For all of those reasons, it was not very surprising that he was one of the first to be waiting at his seat, a sincere smile across his face. His classmates were used to seeing him so light headed and it actually made him look a lot more approachable. In fact Taehyung was a very popular student. He had a heart bigger than the Solar System, he was an excellent listener and always knew the right jokes to tell. He was also incredibly intelligent although he did not like to make it very obvious. But Taehyung understood everything before anyone else and was always curious about everything which made him at the same time approachable and very attractive.

And Taehyung was specifically excellent at instruments. He has grown up experimenting all sort of instruments and has now been perfecting his saxophone skills for years with the greatest instructor of the country. All of them agreed that his ability to play an instrument almost flawlessly at the first try would lead him to a career rarely seen.

 

 

“Can I sit here?”

 

Taehyung jumped a bit in surprise. He was absorbed in what he thought to be the most captivating manga he would ever read.

 

“Sorry this seat is taken. I am waiting for Jungkook. You know Jungkook? The young man continues with a bright smile. He is my best friend. And there is Jimin too. He is very talented but he can’t participate to the singing lessons. You should meet them”

 

You laughed. This guy looks really kind and somehow interesting.

 

You smiled while settling your bag next to Taehyung, on the opposite side of the seats he designated.

 

“I would love to. Are they as friendly as you?”

 

Taehyung nodded vigorously.

 

“They are. Don’t mind Jim though, he is a bit grumpy these days, hasn’t been sleeping much.” Taehyung added on a tone of confidence.

 

“We all have I think. Midterms are approaching” you sighed.

 

“Oh yes this too. But I don’t think he minds them much.”

 

“Really? He must be really smart then.”

 

Taehyung approved, proud about his best friend’s ability to always pass despite skipping classes.

 

 

“And you?” V asked out of the blue.

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Do you manage your studies well? You look really tired.”

 

“Do I? I have to admit it’s a bit tough between my job, the lessons and homework so I don’t have a lot of time for leisure activities. And I don’t sleep very well these days.” You chuckled slightly averting your eyes on the papers on your knees. “But it’s alright don’t worry we all have ups and downs right?” you continued looking back at him.

 

“Right” he smiled brightly and you instantly felt better.

 

“Why haven’t I seen you before? The singing class is rather small.” He asked again.

 

“I am in the dance section. I asked to move my sole singing lesson here a couple of weeks ago because of my job. I know we are half way thought the year but I will try my best to adapt.”

 

“Oh you know J-Hope?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Hoseok. He is in the dance section too.” The vampire asked as-a-matter-of-factly.

 

“Oh I don’t think so. You seem to know everyone on this campus.” You chuckled.

 

“It just happens that I have at least one roommate in each section. Plus two who already have a full time job.”

 

“Oh cool.” You replied.

 

A minute later and a tall rather muscular boy with dark chocolate hair was making his way through the door.

 

“I’m just saying I’m glad we straightened things up with hyung.” A light brown haired student was telling him.

 

“I get that Jimin but what I mean is you don’t just need to stop snapping every time your condition is brought up, you also need to actually work on that.” His friend replied.

 

Said Jimin sighed and looked mildly exasperated.

 

“I am trying, like really. Have you noticed nothing happened recently? Last time was just because of the stress.”

 

“Well I’m looking forward to the next moon then.” Jungkook replied pushing a strand of hair out of his eyes.

 

The one whom you assumed was Jungkook dropped his bag on the seats at Taehyung’s left and Jimin stood behind the boy’s seats with his hands in his pockets.

 

You didn’t give them a single glance, busy catching up on a melody. But you could not push out of your mind the fact that this boy looked like someone you knew. You shrugged the thought away, we all look like someone else in a way, there are similar facial types. Plus now that you were thinking of it your young cousin looked a lot like Jimin.

 

Yes it was definitely that. You mixed him up with your cousin.

 

Liberated by the though, you put all your mind back into the sheet of paper resting on your lap. Your singing teacher had given it to you to help you catch up with the songs your new class was working on.

 

 

“Sup homies” Tae threw playfully.

 

Jimin and Jungkook raised an eyebrow at the same time.

 

“Since when does our music genius speaks like that?” the maknae asked. Jimin chuckled.

Taehyung raised his shoulders innocently.

 

“I should go now, Jimin said looking down at the watch on his wrist, your teacher should arrive soon.”

He made his way out of the room and a minute later Mister Kim was walking towards his desk, plumping a pile of papers on it, presumably partitions.

 

“Good afternoon students, I am not going to make a fuss about it but we have a new student in our class for the last trimester. She exceptionally transferred with us because of schedule organisation.

 

You stood up straight, smiled at the students staring at you with mild curiosity and sat back down. Taehyung smiled at you kindly.

 

“I can tell you’re a dancer” he whispered on a tone of confidence.

 

You looked back at him, surprised

 

“Oh really. How?”

 

Taehyung shrugged.

 

“I don’t really know. I guess it’s your posture? You stand straight and you keep your feet close together.”

 

You quirked an eyebrow upward and nodded, impressed by his in depth observations.

 

 

 

The lesson went by smoothly and with the help of Taehyung and Jungkook, you managed to catch up with the train of the lesson fairly quickly.

 

All of you three walked out of the room after the lesson.

 

‘What is wrong with your friend by the way? Why can’t he sing?’

 

‘Oh he sure can, Jungkook replied, but he needs special lessons, he can’t really sing within a group. It’s complicated.’

 

‘You can tell her Jungkook you know.’

 

Jungkook looked at him and frowned his brows while trying to cover the slight shake of his head.

 

‘Tell what?’

 

‘Jimin sings too loud and strongly, he has troubles matching the group so he needs to train by himself. He sings perfectly but you know, not like the others.’

 

Jungkook let out an inaudible sigh of relief as you nodded, your mouth forming a silent O.

 

‘Are you eating with us y/n?’ Taehyung asked as the cafeteria came in view.

 

‘No sorry, I am eating out with my friend today. Thank you for asking.’ You smiled at them and parted ways as you reached the cafeteria.

 


	9. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chapter edited, I believe this is its final form ^^*
> 
> I will most definitely add things and changes parts of that one but I could not bear letting you wait any longer. Stay tuned for future changes :)
> 
> Clo

_A week later_

'Tae can you pass me the salt?'

  
'The magic word hyung, the magic word' Taehyung replied slyly shaking his finger like a mom.

  
Suga sighed and rolled his eyes.

  
'Bibidibobidiboo.' He answered looking at Taehyung with an expression of defiance.

  
The whole table burst out laughing. Jungkook gave in and reached for the salt but Taehyung was faster. He snatched it out of Jungkook's reach and kept it firmly hidden inside his two large hands.

  
'No no no hyung this doesn't work on me.'

  
'Tae your mom sent me a pic of Soonshim!' Jimin exclaimed from across the table, earning everyone's attention.

  
'My baby! Show me!' Taehyung threw himself forward to grab Jimin's phone over the table, hence letting go of the salt. Jungkook picked it up and handed it to Suga who was sitting next to Jimin.

  
'But, there is nothing.' Tae pouted.

  
'Exactly' Jimin smirked and high fived Suga who was eventually diving into his now seasoned salad.

  
'Guyyyys!' Taehyung whined with a pout, earning once again the whole squad's laughter, including his.  
  
'By the way Yoon have you worked well today?' Jin asked.

  
'Yep, the composer replied happily. I wrapped up two compositions and started the last one. I think my album will be done by the end of the week.' He grinned with his adorable gummy smile when everyone cheered for him.

  
'And you hyung? Any news concerning the school?' Jungkook asked.

  
'Not much. It's not as hectic as last month. I did receive a visit from a student though.' Jin answered. His seriousness caught the boys off guard.

  
'This happens all the time Jin, Namjoon chuckled.'

 

'You tell me. Sorry to break the mood guys but she stayed almost an hour crying over the fact that she has been having nightmares for two whole weeks of a vampire who slits her throat every night.'

  
The whole table stopped dead. Only Jin kept on munching his meal as if he just announced the weather forecast.  
'She was pretty cute. Well her huge eye bags and red eyes put aside of course. The first couple of times I saw her she couldn’t stop crying for half an hour straight.'

  
Jimin laughed nervously.

  
'She might have watched too much of Twilight.'

  
'Yeaaah suuure.' Jin answered without giving him a glance. ‘I recall she said something about one bumping into her one night when she was walking her dog. You know, a short light haired one who looked rather anxious. I wonder if ‎[Stephenie Meye](https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stephenie_Meyer)r described a scene like that in her books. I don't know much about vampires after all.'

  
'A couple of weeks ago...' Hoseok murmured 'wasn't it that night you- ow!' he suddenly bent down to rub his shin and threw a dark glare at Jimin on his side.

  
'I do think so too.’ Jin answered. He sighed and leaned backwards on his chair, running his fingers in his ash blonde hair.

‘Guys she clearly described Jimin as he was that night. She even remembered his clothes and she said she saw two men running after him, one with silver hair! The oldest urged them as he looked in Namjoon’s direction incisively. Good thing I was wearing my hood that night. I should change my hair colour, it’s way too noticeable.’

 

‘So you really think she saw you?’ Yoongi asked worriedly.

Jin nodded his head tiredly.

 

‘Tell me Chim, honestly, did you bump into someone who was walking her dog that night? A big beige golden retriever.’

 

Jimin whimpered quietly under the whole table’s stares.

‘I think so yes.’ The poor short boy was barely audible. ‘I remember thinking it would be the perfect prey. Not the girl uh? The dog! I am so sorry.’ He cried in a tiny voice when he noticed Jungkook’s astonished expression. ‘I didn’t think she would remember me but she might have seen my fangs.’ He whispered with his eyes averted towards his knees’ direction.

 

The whole table showed signs of despair.

 

‘What are we going to do? V asked worriedly. Do we have to move? I don’t want to leave the school!’

 

‘Now guys calm down. I had the occasion to talk with her a lot, she doesn’t seem to know that I am a vampire too. She was very honest and said that she has always trusted vampires and that she might have imagined things, she was sick that day. She promised to keep me updated if she still feels scared in the following weeks. But you need to be extra careful when mentioning our specie from now on. And Jimin for heaven’s sake, and mostly ours, why won’t you seek for help? April’s full moon is approaching and I don’t want to risk anything.’

 

Jimin tensed up but managed to contain himself.

 

‘I will be fine. I did many researches and I worked on myself. I am sure I will be fine.’

 

 

 

It was late at night. All the lights were out and all seven inhabitants of that apartment in Seoul were sleeping soundly. Maybe six and a half actually. Or even Six.

 

Hoseok blinked in the dark, his eyes staring at the invisible ceiling of his bedroom. For some reasons he could not find sleep although nothing was really in his mind. After a quick self check-up he had also come to the conclusion that he was feeling perfectly fine. There was no noise to disturb him either. He could hear Taehyung’s steady respiration but there was no other sound. Nor any light. Aside from that digital clock sitting onto his bed table constantly spreading an orange-ish light on his little shelf next to his bed. But Hoseok was used to this light. He rolled over his side. The square numbers indicated 2:18 and the little dots separating the hours and the minutes were blinking. J-Hope lot himself staring at them. It had been so long since his sister gifted it to him when he moved out several years ago.

 

The student remembered this day quite well. He was packing the suitcase he would bring with him in the train to Seoul. Months before, when J-Hope had received his letter announcing him that he had been selected amongst hundreds of candidates to study in the most prestigious art university of the country, the whole family had been enchanted. They even went to the restaurant that day. But as the weeks passed by J-Hope’s older sister had become gloomier. She started questioning him about the location of his apartment, concerned for his safety. Everything was a matter of worry. His food, his lessons, the pressure at school and the friends he would make there. And most of all his vampire nature.

Hoseok tried to reassure her. He had never had troubles before, there was no reason to have some now that he was moving out. But it was no use, he eventually understood that all Dawon wanted was for him to stay with her a bit longer. Her university was close to the family house so she never had to move out. Her brother on the contrary had always thrived for that one establishment and he was all too excited to take part of it. So the evening before he had to leave, Dawon had gently knocked on his door to give him that clock. _‘It is merely nothing_ , she had said, _but if it can make me watch over you despite the distance it is more than enough.’_

No it was definitely not the clock the problem. And the sheets of his bed were not too fresh nor too warm, not too lose that they would tangle with his feet nor too stiff. So what was it?

 

Hoseok sighed and threw the cover back at his feet. He stood up silently to not wake up his roommates and walked his way in the dark to his door. The knob turned silently. With soft steps muffled by the rug of the corridor, he walked past the door to the others’ bedrooms and the bathroom and stepped into the main room. Although it was late at night, the curtainless sliding window to the balcony let a halo of silver moonlight spread in the room, bright enough for J-Hope to make out the shapes of the objects around him. His eyes caught the tiny red dot of the TV screen as he turned to his right towards the open kitchen. Hoseok liked it when the house was silent. Well he liked almost everything but this feeling of being the only one moving in the house and having all his five senses on alert for any sort of noise was particularly exciting to him.

He reached up towards one of the cabinets where he grasped a glass and opened the fridge. The sudden yellow light and burst of fresh air made him squint and tense up a little bit. He quickly grabbed the bottle of semi-skimmed milk and shut the fridge closed. Leaning against the counters, Hoseok sighed contently and sipped his refreshing beverage, letting his mind drift into a blank and empty universe where there was no school pressure and especially no risk of being bullied and chased for who you truly are inside.

 

The glass hitting the top of the hard and cold counter made a small ringing noise. J-Hope balanced his weigh back onto the flat of his feet and walked towards the sliding door leading to the balcony. Taking in the fresh air of March, he leaned his forearms on the edge and lost himself in the view over Seoul. Some windows were still lit here and there in buildings. J-Hope wondered who left the light on because they were too uncomfortable with the darkness, which one was a student cramming over his homework or which one was just a night owl appreciating the silent of the city. Perhaps one of them was a vampire too, dealing with vampire problems.

He looked up at the sky. The stars were glittering through scattered vaporous clouds and most of the light came from behind one of them. Hoseok assumed it was the moon. If he remembered well the satellite should be half way visible this night. Still two weeks to go. The young man hoped dearly that everything would go well.

And then his mind focused on the conversation they had earlier at dinner. What would happen now? What kind of person was that girl? He had heard some chilling stories about vampires being hunt down and undergoing horrible treatments in the medieval times. But society had evolved right? He could walk around freely now without fearing for his life. Hoseok wasn’t really scared for his own, his strength was four times more developed than a normal human being and two time more than a vampire. He liked being strong. It was reassuring and if he was really honest, he wouldn’t be such a great and recognised dancer without his fine yet robust muscles.

 

The sound of the door sliding open behind him suddenly cut the man’s trail of thoughts.


	10. Spring In Bloom

Jin slammed the door shut and the three boys exited the car. Yoongi made his way to the truck and retrieved the two folded shopping bags. He caught up with Jin who was waiting for him to lock the vehicle and the group made its way to the mall across the wide parking lot. Hoseok and Namjoon ahead were debating on a philosophical quote their history teacher had taught them the day before and Jin and Yoongi were following them calmly.

The spring weather was definitely impacting the mood of the group, everyone’s pace was bouncier than usual, the conversations slightly lighter and you could easily catch people smiling here and there for no apparent reason. It was that time of the year when the most adventurous would be caught not wearing any coat, when colours are starting to pop out of the closets. That time of the year when the air is as warm inside than outside a house and all the windows are left wide open. When purple and yellow pansies line the edges of the roadway and students take their lunch on the grass of the edges of the banks in hope to make the upcoming exams feel a bit less stressful.

Jin’s ears caught Yoongi’s soft voice humming a melody that he recognized as one of his recent creation. One glance at him was enough to notice the slight upward curl of his best friend’s lips corners. Jin smiled too. A jump and he was jogging towards his two flatmates, throwing himself between them and his arms around their shoulders. Yoongi smiled wider and caught up with them as they stepped inside the massive entrance of the mall. The front wall covered in windows allowed the light to shine inside the area. Namjoon breathed in deeply, taking in the warmth of the air.

 

‘I’m going to shop for clothes!’ J-Hope threw his hand in the air.

 

‘I’m coming with you.’ Namjoon added.

 

‘I’m off to find some new headphones I will catch you there soon.’

 

‘Hey I’m not going to carry the groceries alone!’ Seokjin complained jokingly.

 

‘Just come with me, the groceries can wait.’ Yoongi threw him. J-Hope was already ten meters ahead of the group.

 

 

‘I like it when we don’t have any lessons’ Hoseok half said - half sang as he was making his way between the racks of clothing items, pulling one from time to times only to hang it back. Namjoon nodded, his eyebrows raised and his cheeks puffed up by a smile, making his dimples show. For some reason their sole Friday lesson had been moved so the pair was free until Monday.

 

‘I feel so bad for the boys at school right now. Tae has a test if I remember well and Jimin didn’t look very energetic when he left this morning.’

‘I am sure it has nothing to do with the moon Nam, next one is in a bit less than two weeks you have nothing to worry about’ J-Hope answered the silent concern of his best friend as if he could read his mind. ‘You take this matter too personally, he will be fine.’ The dancer added positively.

 

Namjoon nodded and Hoseok could almost read his expression of gratitude on his face. The youngest grabbed an item the he had been looking at since the beginning of their conversation once he finally settled on the soft grey version and both headed to the changing rooms. Everyone was at work on this Friday morning, leaving the area almost empty aside from a handful of people scattered here and there between the racks and shelves of the clothes shop. A pre-made commercial tune was coming out of invisible speakers all around the shop, enhancing the emptiness of the place. The two boys got into a changing room pretty quickly and proceeded to try on the various pieces of clothing each had selected, coming out to show the other and collect their opinion only to get back to change into another item. Namjoon was contemplating purchasing a pleated black skirt with white accents, turning to check his reflection in every angles possible in the center corridor of the changing rooms. Hoseok was enjoying a tad bit too much the free space he had but the young lady at the desk was too fascinated by his dance moves to be mad at him. Surely she hadn’t seen a pair like those many times in her career.

 

‘Just take it Joon, it’s the second time you tried it on in a month, it’s not going to be there forever. And I think if someone can pull off that look perfectly, it is you. Who cares about what people say, if you are already struggling with unwanted popularity, at least use it to show the real you.’

 

Namjoon detached his eyes from his reflection to look at his friend in the mirror.

 

‘Are you sure you don’t read minds?’ He asked bewildered. J-Hope chuckled and nodded.

 

‘Yep, one hundred percent. I mean I can lift your bed without much struggles, I doubt that’s just a talent of mine. And as we can only have one asset, no I don’t read minds. I would hate that anyway. Nope, I’ve just learned to know my best friend after all these years.’ He added with a wink.

‘Should we go and pay?’

 

The younger checked himself one last time and it seemed like J-Hope had convinced him because he came out of his changing room with the skirt neatly folded on one arm and the items that didn’t fit on the other. He handed them back to the short brunette and they walked to the short queue in front of the cash desks.

 

‘What did you talk about when Jin came to see you tonight?’ Namjoon asked out of the blue.

 

Hoseok looked up from his phone looking perplex.

 

‘Oh you heard us?’ He asked after a second of thinking. Namjoon shrugged.

 

‘Jin woke me up when he moved and I couldn’t help but listen when I heard your voice on the balcony. Sorry.’

 

‘It’s totally fine we are all troubled by this thing with Jimin and the girl who is having nightmares because of him. I’m just amazed at how far you can hear!’ He gave an impressed look at his friend whose ear tips reddened a bit.

 

‘So that’s what you were talking about? I couldn’t hear what you were saying though, I just heard hyung walk to the living room and the window sliding.’

 

Hoseok looked emptily in front of him.

 

‘Yep, he saw my door open when he went to the bathroom and I don’t know how but he thought I would be there. We talked for a good half an hour. He said that she will be fine, she is very tolerant and comprehensive but she felt the need to confess to someone. He thinks she is handling the pressure badly. Apparently she was walking her dog that night because of insomnias. That’s also why she comes to talk with hyung, he is a great listener and he probably made her feel at ease. She sounds like a genuinely good person, I just hope Jimin doesn’t snap next cycle or else she might die of fright.’ He finished humorously.

 

Namjoon simply nodded and took his wallet out as they were getting nearer.

 

‘Hyung is impressive, coping with all of our problems and uni’s with such maturity and organisation. I don’t get how he can be so strong. Look at him he is constantly goofing around with the boys, battling them at video games and what not but he always manages to get the job professionally done on time.’

 

Hoseok approved as he grabbed his purchase and let the way to Namjoon.

 

‘You know maybe I can wear it with the black sneakers you gifted me at my birthday?’ Namjoon glanced at his skirt.

 

‘That would look nice! And your black sweater with white cuffs. The hyungs are coming by the way.’ J-Hope added after giving a glance at his phone.

 

And indeed, as they were walking out of the store their friends were joining them, Suga happily unravelling his brand new matte black headphones.

 

‘Is it to hide them in your hair that you bought this shade?’ Hoseok joked pointing at Suga’s pitch black locks.

 

‘How dare you insult my baby?’ He responded with a fake offended look.

 

‘Let’s go to the supermarket now, we have a lot of things to buy.’ Jin suggested. ‘Could you help me with the bags Jay?’

 

‘I know I know we all need a Superman as a flatmate.’

 

 ---

 

Jimin walked through the metallic door leading to the rooftop. Jungkook and Taehyung weren't there yet so he settled his backpack against the wall of the door, sat down next to it and opened the can of soda he had bought earlier at a vending machine. The cold sugar flowing down his throat alongside the gentle breeze calmed him down. Despite not being tired, the young man let his eyelids drop closed for a moment.

 

He checked the time on his watch. Eight past noon.

 

Jimin got up on his feet and proceeded to walk around, having nothing else to do.

 

He was walking around the center block when his eyes landed on someone he had not noticed.

 

The first thing that caught Jimin's eyes was her position. Everything about this girl reminded him of a dancer, and as one himself, he knew very well how to recognize one. She was standing surprisingly straight for someone of her age, her hair was knotted in a bun but several strands were flowing with the wind around her face. Her back was straight, forming a line with her legs and her heels closed together with her toes pointing slightly outwards. Hands inside the front pockets of her pastel mint sweater, her arms formed two round arches around her body.

 

‘You dance?’ Jimin asked when he had made his way next to her, his body facing the same direction as hers, sipping his soda.

 

She jumped in surprise. Surely, she didn't hear him arrive.

Jimin turned his head to look at her and she threw him a rather unpleasant look. A mix of hatred and fear.

Before he had the time to ask any question, she had picked the bag at her feet and was hurrying back to the door.

 

'I guess I can't please everyone. She was rude though.' Jimin thought sipping his beverage absentmindedly

Jimin shrugged her off. It wasn’t very uncommon to meet students on this roof. Which unnerved him because he felt as if his privacy was being invaded. And who runs away like that after being asked a question?

 

But the young man didn’t have the time to let his mind wander too far away, his two best friends burst through the heavy door at that right moment, out of breath but proudly holding a plastic bag filled up to the top. Jimin joined them as they started pulling different items bought from the campus’s grocery store as their meal.


	11. What A Boring Day

_Two weeks later_

Jimin's head dropped and shot back up abruptly, waking him up from his semi-sleep. His classmate turned his head to him and chuckled. Jimin groaned, frustrated of being shaken. It took him a couple of seconds to remember that he was in the middle of a history of music class, the most boring of all. Not that it wasn’t instructive but the boy felt like the intensive study of His Greatness Beethoven’s eventful life came a bit too close to worship. Was it really mandatory to study every single one of his anger strokes and why it inspired him a new composition? Jimin didn’t think so. Especially when said worth-to-idolater symphonies were detailed, dissected and dismounted every single lesson he attended this year. Seriously, the world gifted Mankind so many talented composers it was almost disrespectful to brush them off. Jimin would have liked to study say, the Mendelssohn siblings for example. He loved their compositions very much. And the poor deaf old man might have wished to lay ten feet underground peacefully. Well not that he could hear his name being quoted by his greatest fan, Mr. Yoon, he was dead and deaf. And so since centuries. But since, Jimin was fed up of hearing the mid-fifties lean and upright teacher endlessly argue why ‘Ludwig Van Beethoven’ deserved post mortem Grammies. Argue as in effortlessly convincing himself since no student in their sane mind on that campus would have dared to question Beethoven’s greatness in front of this teacher.

 

Hence Jimin’s demotivation to follow the lesson. This added to the fact that he did not sleep very well that night and you had an extremely grumpy Jimin with whom it was highly advised not to argue.

He ruffled his hair and tried to focus back on the lesson but without much determination.

 

Three minutes later, his gaze was directed outside, lingering on the white sky and the top of the trees moving with the wind.

 

The rest of the lesson passed without him paying any attention. When the bell eventually rang, signalling the liberating lunch break, Jimin threw everything in his bag carelessly and was the first to leave the room.

 

He made his way through the ever-growing crowd of students to the cafeteria where he met Jungkook and Taehyung in front of the door. All three of them bought their respective lunches and walked to a table in an empty corner or the wide and noisy room.

Jimin plumped himself on his seat with a groan and ruffled his hair making a couple of strands stand out in odd places.

 

"What’s wrong?" Asked Jungkook. In a swift mode, he poked his straw though the tiny foil opening of his pineapple juice and sipped a large gulp.

 

"Dunno. Lessons seemed even more boring than usual and I haven't eaten meat for over a day, it's putting me into a disastrous mood."

 

"Why didn't you buy a chicken sandwich?" V replied.

 

"Because this is not what I call meat! I need a bloody steak, and I know you do too! How can you let yourself eat all those grass when you could have some blood?!"

 

"Jimin you know we can't on full moon days, especially you."

 

"What does that mean? I thought you were on my side Jungkook. So you also think I am some kind of beast?" The young man leaned back on his chair, arms folded on his chest with an expression of defiance towards his best friend. But the younger needed more to feel impressed.

 

"Don't make me say what I didn't. I am only saying that we are all more receptive to blood these days and you know for a fact that you become uncontrollable when you eat meat these times of the month."

 

Jimin opened his mouth to reply but Taehyung cut them.

 

"Can we just stop with that? I don't want people to notice us and you are not helping."

 

Jimin glanced at the jam packed cafeteria where groups of friends were eating noisily. The queue for the cash desk was growing and people were struggling to find free seats. Luckily, the weather allowed the students to take their lunch outside on the grass of the nearby park.

Jimin groaned, annoyed.

 

"Aren't you eating?"

 

"Nah I'm not hungry. You can have my cookie if that's what you want."

 

Taehyung literally jumped on the dessert, stars gleaming in his dark eyes which made Jungkook shake his head with a laugh. Even Jimin failed to refrain a smile. It felt nice. Taehyung had that bright personality that put everyone in a cheerful mood around him. He was never mad for a long time and nobody could ever be mad at him either. He was just too sincere, too joyful for that, as if his mood was contagious. Even when he was calm, his friends felt relaxed too. If Taehyung had an aura, thought Jungkook, it would definitely be purple. That bright yet soft purple that everyone loves.

 

“Jungkook would you help me with our math homework? Asked Jimin. I understand nothing of functions and graphs.”

 

“Sure, I finished mine anyway. Show me.”

 

Jimin pulled out his paper from his black backpack and pointed at his roommate the parts where he needed help. Which was, to be fairly honest, most of the assignment.

 

Jungkook sucked at languages but it was his only weakness. He managed to get his way through basically every subject, sport or art but one thing he naturally mastered, over everything else, was sciences. Jungkook’s vampire asset had always been sciences.

 

\---

 

‘Hyung!’ Jungkook called out for Namjoon who was waiting in front of the school, bag at his feet. The student looked up from his phone to spot Jimin and Jungkook making their ways towards him among the students leaving the university.

 

‘How about we cut through the park today? The weather is too good not to enjoy it.’ His suggestion approved, the trio headed to their flat. The Sun was shining brightly in the clear blue sky lightly warming their faces. Summer was getting closer, and summer break with it. Everyone seemed naturally happier and with the finals approaching, the mood was getting hectic in the corridors of the campus.

 

‘Where is Hoseok’ Jimin asked Namjoon. He pushed the short gate preventing any child from running out of the public park. It made a small creaking noise and all three stepped in one by one, making their way on the gravelled path.

 

‘He stayed at the studio, I think he is creating a new choreo. And he told me earlier that he wanted to work out at the gym.’

 

‘He was planning on working out? Jungkook exclaimed, smashing his palm on his forehead, I should have stayed I love working out with hyung. And he wanted to show me some short choreos for a long time now.’ Finished the disappointed boy.

 

‘V told me you have a major choir exam coming up, you should study instead?’ Jimin reminded him.

 

Jungkook scoffed.

 

‘I know them well already and I finished my rhythm.

 

‘You can never be done studying rhythm Kook, reasoned Namjoon, it’s like a language, the mo-‘

 

‘The more you train the more you learn but it never ends. I know hyung but it’s boring!’

 

Namjoon smiled. Whiney Jungkook was his soft spot.

The stepped into a large alley. Bordered by imposing sycamores, their wide deep green leaves prevented the sun from blinding the passers-by. However, as it was already 5 the Sun was casting his rays almost horizontally in between each trunks, drawing long rectangular patched of gold on the light pebbles screeching under their feet. Here and there parents were sitting on the benches places between each tree, bags on the floor, chatting in small pair about their ongoing day as children were running on the grass extending on both sides of the alleyway.

 

‘And how is our little genius doing with his contest by the way?’

 

‘He is training hard, I helped him transfer Maracas to the soundproofed studio before we left. I think he is going to train for a good couple of hours before going home.’

 

‘Why does he need to exercise so much? We all know he will win anyway, he is one of the best saxophone player I have ever met.’

 

‘One of them Jungkook. He will compete against the elite of the country, although he starts with an ace thanks to his vampire nature he still has to perfect his technique. And I think it helps him canalize his energy. He will probably come home with J-Hope.’

A small girl with pigtails and overalls almost ran into them when trying to escape her friend, presumably. She quickly apologized between two heavy breaths, and continued her run to the other side of the alley with a high pitch squeal when she spotted the little boy catching up on her. The three students smiled amused and a few meters went by silently.

Although cutting through the park lengthened their trip home, it was always gladly that they took it when the atmosphere was so pleasant. Jimin was casting glances here and there, perhaps exercising his eye at the variety of colours composing the landscape for a future watercolour and Jungkook was mindlessly humming a song.

 

‘Isn’t it a song from Suga’s new album?’ Namjoon pointed out.

 

‘Yep it is! Confirmed the youngest boy. I love it so much, the beat is so catchy. I am really proud of hyung his album is going to do even better than the first one I think.’

 

‘I think so too, approved Jimin, swinging his bag as they walked. He is so proud of it!’

 

‘We are all so proud of it!’ ensured Namjoon ‘He told me just yesterday that he met a music producer who was willing to listen to his recent productions thanks to Jin. I hope it helps his career take off.’

 

The moment he finished his sentence a big dog burst out of nowhere chasing after bunches of sparrows, sending toddlers running everywhere laughing hysterically. It stopped right in front of the trio, happily wiggling his curved tail, tongue out and breath loud which made the boys laugh together. Jungkook crouched down to run his fingers in the long cream fur of its back in delight.

 

‘Chan come back here!’ A girl shouted behind them. Jungkook, Jimin and Namjoon whipped around. A young girl, about the same age as them, was running towards them, a leash in her hand.

 

‘Hey I know her!’ each boy exclaimed at the same time.


	12. We Met Before

For an awkwardly long moment, nobody really moved. Jungkook had his wide eyes following the big fluffy Labrador who was still jumping around the group of boys in pure bliss, Jimin was turning red at an impressive speed and Namjoon was quickly putting the puzzle pieces together. By the way she fit Jin’s description and her dog, Jimin’s, by the way her behaviour the day he overheard her at the cafeteria matched the stories he had been told by his flatmates and because he was definitely not stupid, Namjoon quickly understood who the girl standing a good meter away from them, straight posture and messed up outfit was.

 

 

On your side, you recognised them in a split of second. You had already met one of the trio a couple of times in your singing lessons, the other one kept haunting you in your sleep regularly and meeting him here and there in a class or on the rooftop of the school did not improve anything. And the last one was the silver haired guy of the school. The one you were eavesdropping on one day with your best friend. Your blood rushed through your arteries as you remembered how he had stopped, alert, when you had mentioned him. For sure he could hear better than any normal human. There was no doubt about it. Maybe he could even hear your heart beat accelerate in your chest now? You shook the thought away and broke the heavy silence that had settled among the four of you.

 

“Hey Jungkook. And you must be the infamous Jimin am I right?” You asked. Namjoon noticed the charm of your smile. Although a bit off.

“I have heard of your voice through your friend, you continued confidently, pointing in Jungkook’s direction, I wish I could hear it one day, I want to know why it is so special that you can’t attend class with us.”

 

Jimin was slightly taken aback. He did not expect you to react so calmly, especially since your last encounter on the school’s rooftop was rather uncomfortable.

 

Even you were surprised at how steady you managed to keep your voice pattern. They were not the ones you expected to come across today, and that definitely was not something you were prepared for.

Adorably ignorant of his mistress’ distress, Chan, your golden Labrador went to sit at your feet, tail brushing the dust on the ground behind him.

 

“Nice to meet you then” Jimin said with a bright smile. “I am sure you will have the occasion to hear me sing, I sometimes do performance at school. And this is Namjoon, one of my flatmates. He studies composition and rap, and he is pretty good at it” He continued, obviously faking to tell you a confidential information. Although his smile was kind and welcoming, spreading through hit bright eyes, his cheeks were tainted of a crimson red, reflecting his discomfort.

 

And yours was steadily growing too as the time spent with them increased. You knew none of you were really being honest with themselves, as if a common secret was being kept hidden. The conversation seemed too common to be natural and it made you more impatient than anything to leave. You did not feel ready to get to know them if they really were who you thought they were. Now and here was not the place to hear the dreaded answer of your questions.

 

“I should get going now, see yo-“

 

“It not the first time you meet each other right?” Namjoon interrupted. Your breath hitched a little. An uncomfortable feeling was growing in the pit of your guts, the same feeling that sometimes hits you before an important meeting.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Yeah hyung, what do you mean”, said Jimin in an obvious attempt to play it cool. Namjoon brushed him off.

 

“That night, a month ago. It was you. And your dog.” He added pointing towards the joyful Labrador.

 

You could not bring yourself to look at him in the eyes. How could you tell those guys you suspected them of being deadly vampires? And even if somehow, they seemed to know everything, you dreaded the reality too much. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding. What were the odds that they were the source of your trauma? It could have been anything way more rational, from the cold you had that day to the illusions of the night playing tricks on your mind. It was so much easier to try and deny it. After all it is sometimes safer to avoid the reality when events get too uncontrollable, when they take over your life like an unpredicted tsunami.

 

“I don’t think I get what you’re talking about.”

 

“Please don’t be scared. We would never harm you. I don’t want you to keep bad impressions of us. That was a mistake and I can’t let Jin or any other of my flatmates worry because of our mistake.”

 

Something suddenly caught your interest. Your fingers stopped twisting the hem of your shirt. When did you even start fidgeting with it?

“Wait you know Seokjin? He lives with you? Don’t tell me he is like you.”

 

“Would that be an issue?” Jungkook suddenly entered the exchange. Your eyes landed on him.

 

“No not at all. That’s not how I mean it. I just didn’t expect that. We have been talking together for a moment now and it is just surprising that you also know him.”

 

“He told us about your regular meetings yes.”

 

Your shoulders slouched down a little.

“Ah he did. Well I suppose you know much more about me than I would have thought.”

 

A deep silence settled down once again, like a thick fog that just will not go away.

 

“Would you like to come to the flat? Jin would be very happy to see you.” Namjoon encouraged you.

 

You were conflicted. You know you would have to face the truth at some point and make this whole situation clearer for all of you. Plus if Jin was here he would know how to make you feel relaxed. He understood you so effortlessly. No, it was too soon. And a flat full of vampires was not something you were really used to. How many were they actually living together? You seemed to meet a new one every week.

 

“I really can’t, I have to take Chan home”, you indicated towards your dog, still happily sitting at your feet. “And I have homework, remember I have to catch up on you in singing lessons” you addressed Jungkook a friendly smile. “Maybe another time. Thank you for your patience.” You bowed your head down at the three of them and proceeded to carry on your way before they could keep you for any more awkward minutes, Chan on your heels.

A loud puff escaped your lips when a good distance separated you from them and the pressure you did not feel building up in your muscles dropped down. It was a lot to process.

 

So who was part of the group up to now? Jungkook, very likely V as he was hanging out with him and Jimin almost all the time. So that was three. Plus Namjoon, Jin and potentially that Hoseok Taehyung once told you about. Six vampires in one flat.

That’s when it hit you that you knew nothing of vampires, aside that it was a minority, generally harmless but who could squeeze a walnut open with one hand at the age of 8. And that each of them had a special ability ranging from being able to remember a scene after seeing it for one second days ago to growing your hair and nails at will. And that was basically it. You also know their immune system was incredibly resistant which always placed them at the oldest humans. Reason why they almost always married other vampires. It is never pleasant to see all your beloved ones dying years before you.

 

That did not bring you very far.

 

You nonchalantly threw a squeaky toy at your companion as your brain was boiling up.

 

Part of you regretted to have declined Namjoon offer. You had so many unanswered questions and you were sure it would make you feel better if you seized the problem at its root.

Perhaps that would also allow you to spend time with Jin. He was such a kind, caring and funny person. You instantly felt good when you were with him. He was a great friend and impressive at his job. To you, it was as if everything he did was made with confidence, calmness and control. You envied him, his control over everything, his ability to manage his schedule and his thoughts so smoothly so that everything fit together in his life like a perfectly crafted clock. You on the other side had the tendency to let yourself get overcome by problems only to break down under pressure ever so often. Of course Jin’s life was probably not that easy, but he never showed it, dedicating his time and energy to make everyone feel safe and happy around him.

 

But you would not have been able to meet him and his flatmates today. You were already too tired and you did not feel like you knew each other well enough to meet outside of school.

 

Seokjin was a friend, that was all. Just a comforting shoulder to lean on.


	13. The Moon Looks Silver Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took so long to update! I was working and I couldn't find the motivation to write. But little by little I tackled this chapter. Yay! Here you are. Thank you very much for reading :)
> 
> Clo

Drops of glistening sweat were beading on his skin. Behind his dry lips the tip of four white fangs contrasted with the darkness of his mouth. From time to time, his fingers would curl on the bed sheets at each rush of adrenaline running through his muscles. Eyebrows slightly furrowed and heavy breaths pushing through his ajar lips, Jimin seemed to be struggling with yet another set of nightmares as his roommates were sleeping soundly in their beds, unaware of their friend’s distress.

 

With the weather getting warmer as summer was approaching, even the nights of Seoul were uncomfortably warm, air heavy and damp. And despite the light breeze sneaking through the open window, rippling the soft fabric of the curtains, Jimin’s body temperature would not decrease. His bed sheets were crumpled at his feet and his loose tank top was long thrown away on his side in an unconscious attempt to cool down. Yet, after waking up three times in one night, Jimin once again awoke.

 

It took him a second or two to fully recover all his senses. He kept his eyelids shut and enjoyed the silence of the apartment. It’s as if he just got pushed out of a crowded room with loud basses, shouts and unidentified noises to one where there was nothing, not even a feather making a noise as it touches the ground. The silence of his room was almost noisy. Jimin could not remember what the nightmare he just had was about but one thing was sure, it as an intense and noisy one. Once again.

The young man let a heavy sigh slip past his swollen lips and it seemed as if it resounded all around the quiet room. He took a moment to register to feeling of his body sinking under the weight of his burdens on his mattress.

 

He lifted a heavy arm and let it fall back onto his wet forehead. Something was bugging him. His head was not throbbing. His gums were not in flame. The roots of his fangs were ever so slightly more uncomfortable than usual but other than that Jimin did not feel the urge to let all his energy out, run around, bite his pillow in pain or scream. He was hot, undoubtedly, more than how the heat of the upcoming summer would normally impact him. And his body was tense as if electricity had replaced his blood in even his tiniest vessels. But Jimin noticed in surprise that he was in control. For the first time in a year he could control his movements and his thoughts. Sure a tiny entity at the back of his mind was pushing and struggling to burst and release all its energy but Jimin did not find much trouble repressing it. And it was in honest pleasure that he decided to fully wake up. One quick glance at his clock indicated him that it was close to one and a half.

 

His not-so-brown-but-rather-crimson-red eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness of the room as he sat up among his tangled bedsheets, wet by his sweat. He could easily make out V’s and J-Hope’s sleeping shapes on their beds not far away from his. A few pieces of clothing were laying scattered on the floor, as usual in their room. An irritated Namjoon or Jin would probably pick them up tomorrow in an effort to keep the apartment clean, as usual.

He swung his legs over the mattress and sighed as his feet met with the cold of the wooden floor. He grabbed his smartphone on his bedtable and shoved it in the pocket of his shorts. Deciding to rely on the warmth of his own body, Jimin neglected his top and dragged his feet to the door. Once again, he enjoyed the cold of the door knob when his fingers curled around it. In a soft click, the door opened and Jimin made his way into the dark corridor. Only the sound of his muffled steps disturbed the silence of the night. Jimin carefully listened to the change of the echo as he stepped into the living room towards the kitchen. He poured himself a glass of water and in careful steps he reached the sofa and let himself fall onto it, after settling his glass on the low table in front of him. The softness of the cushions hugged his back, making all of his tensed up body ease down in a long and deep sigh.

He waited a minute or two, eyes closed, before pulling his phone out and unlocking it. The sudden light of his screen made him squint but his retina quickly focused and Jimin lowered his brightness to the minimum. Without any plan in mind, he started scrolling through his different social media accounts aimlessly.

 

\---

 

‘I don’t know, I was so afraid to be rude.’ _1:28 a.m._

 

‘I don’t think they would have thought so. I think they genuinely asked’ _1:29 a.m._

 

‘You are probably right…’ _1:29 a.m._

 

‘Hey don’t worry too much ok? It is not much of a deal I promise you’ _1:30 a.m._

 

‘Thank you :) I feel better now.’ _1:30 a.m._

 

‘Great!’ _1:30 a.m._

The little typing bubble appeared and disappeared several times on Seokjin’s iPhone. He smiled to himself and waited for the following message. He knew how complicated it was to put words on your late night thoughts sometimes.

 

‘Still not tired?’ _1:32 a.m._

                                 

‘Nope’ _1:32 a.m._

‘I have am off tomorrow, I can sleep as late as I want.’ _1:32 a.m._ He added to not sounds too curt. He dropped his phone on his laps and took a long gulp from the water bottle sitting on his bed table to cool him down.

 

‘That’s good. So I won’t see you?’ _1:33 a.m._

 

Jin smiled dearly. He knew she instantly regretted that message. He could sense it. It was obvious to him but he knew better than to embarrass her.

 

‘I’m not planning on coming to the university no. I know I know you will miss me very much, it is so hard to not see my handsome face but it is only for a day ;)’ _1:34 a.m._

 

‘Pff as if XP’ _1:34 a.m._

 

He muffled a chuckle to avoid waking Yoongi up.

 

‘I like the moon tonight. It looks made of silver.’ _1:35 a.m._

 

The young man averted his gaze to the window next to his bed. He had drawn the curtains aside to have the full moon in sight. Jin loved those bright nights when the satellite was shining so purely there was a halo around it. It reminded him of a pearl resting on the dark velvet of the sky, shining so bright it was impossible to see the nearest stars. There was something immensely relaxing about the moon being at its fullest. Nothing was covering it, nothing to cast a shadow on it. No cloud to tame its beauty. It was almost majestic.

 

‘I like it very much too’ _1:38 a.m._

Once again she seemed to type her message several times before sending it.

 

‘Is it why you can’t sleep?’ _1:40 a.m._

 

‘?’ _1:40 a.m._

 

‘The full moon.’ _1:40 a.m._

 

Seokjin paused for a moment. Of course she knew. Why wouldn’t she. She was smart and it was easy to bring the pieces together. He wondered why he didn’t think of it before. Maybe he just did not remember. Sometimes when everything is going right you forget that the person you are talking to is not exactly you and you are not exactly them either. There are things that only you know because you never feel like bringing them up.

 

‘It’s ok you don’t have to tell me if it is too complicated.’ _1:42 a.m._

 

He sighed a bit.

 

‘Really it’s not. But I don’t feel like talking about it through messages. Would you like to meet?’ _1:42 a.m._

 

‘You mean right now??’ _1:43 a.m._

 

‘Yes why not? I am not tired, you don’t seem to be either.’ _1:43 a.m._

 

‘Fair enough. I like walking in the night.’ _1:43 a.m._

 

‘Me too :) Wanna meet at the park? Near the entrance?’ _1:44 a.m._

 

‘Ok but I have to bring Chan, I can’t leave him alone.’ _1:44 a.m._

 

‘Sure, I would love to meet him! Let’s do that then. I’ll be there in 10min.’ _1:44 a.m._

‘Jin?’ _1:45 a.m._

 

‘uhm?’ _1:45 a.m._

 

‘Thank you so much’ _1:45 a.m._

 

Jin smiled as he landed his feet on the ground. Deciding he was definitely too hot for a sweater, he simply kept his shirt on and ran his fingers in his ash blonde locks to brush them down a little. He exited the bedroom, crossed the silent living room, slip on the first pair of his shoes he found, grabbed his keys resting on the shelf next to the entrance and made his way out. The door clicked behind him when it closed, Jin hoped it wouldn’t wake Namjoon up. He was surely wearing headphones to muffle the sounds, as he usually did on full moons.

 

The young vampire enjoyed the coolness of the corridor on his cheeks. He climbed down the stairs and pushed the gates of the building open. A single car rushed past him and Jin noticed a cat trotting on the pavement before sliding under a parked car. And the street was empty again.

 

\---

 

Jimin caught the sound of keys behind him and a door closing shut. He swirl around but nobody was there anymore. He shrugged and laid his forearms back onto the iron grid of the balcony. Everything was a chance to cool down his body temperature. He decided to leave his sofa when he felt his cheeks getting warmer, and walk out on the balcony to enjoy the fresh air of the night. He liked staring at the moon, study its multiple pits in various shades of grey. It inspired him. One of his goals was to draw the moon. Maybe not today but perhaps if he stared at it long enough he would memorise it well enough to draw it by memory one day.

 

A car passed by at the feet of the building. Its flashlights lit the houses up on its way, the darkness following close by behind it devouring the remains of any spot of light left behind.

A moving shape attracted Jimin’s eyes. Vertically down under him, someone walk pushing the gates open. A tall broad man with bleached blonde hair. Someone he recognised all too well. Jimin wondered why Seokjin was walking out in the middle of the night but he figured out he went for a late night walk to weaken the symptoms of the full moon.

Jimin did not dare shouting after him. He was afraid he would cause troubles in the neighbourhood if he did not control his voice correctly.


	14. *It all ends here*

Good morning, good afternoon or good evening,

If you are reading this, I want to sincerely thank you for taking interest in my writing. It means more than you think to me.

However I have decided to stop this story. I haven't been able to write at all and the guilt is constantly in the back of my mind every single day, several times a day. No matter how many deadlines, how much I force myself, I can't seem to write anymore. It has become increasingly harder recently to the point where I am deciding to stop this story. I don't have any inspiration anymore and I am struggling to write something that I actually like.

If any of you would like to continue this story, it would be with pleasure that I would include your own chapters to it. But I don't think as for now I will continue it myself. School is taking a lot of my time, energy and inspiration and I don't want to leave you hanging like I have done for the past chapters. It makes me feel bad and it is definitely not respectful to you.

Maybe one day I will start writing again. For now inspiration is failing me.

I hope you understand.

With all my love,

Clo

**Author's Note:**

> If you need an idea of what vampire Jin would look like: https://twitter.com/giulsmallow/status/724008036877107200


End file.
